Two Houses
by tiff0795
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are fighting, and so are Timmy's parents.  He could care less about his parents, it's the ones that really love him that matter.  Two houses by Matthew West.


"Think about Timmy."

"Think about Timmy."

"I am, what are you thinking about?"

"I am, what are you thinking about?"

It felt like there was an echo. Everything was doubled. The fighting, the sleepless nights, all were more than he could bear. Cosmo and Wanda were fighting, so were his parents. He couldn't get away from it. The thing was, he could care less about his parents. It was Cosmo and Wanda that kept Timmy up at night.

"They're more like my parents than my actual parents are," Timmy said to himself as he heard the two fairies fighting. It was in the middle of the night. He knew his father was sleeping on the couch in the living room. He knew Cosmo would soon be sleeping on the couch, too.

"What if they break up; what will that mean?" Timmy wondered. "Will I be forced to chose one over the other? Will I get every other weekend? Will they even stay?"

Timmy normally talked to Cosmo and Wanda about this kind of stuff. He didn't want to make them any angrier. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down his thoughts.

"Did I do this? Is it my fault? Can I fix this? What will happen? Will they stay together, or will our family fall apart? I'm a failure. I can't do anything right. My parents won't even stay together," Timmy's tears stained the paper. He thought of Cosmo and Wanda as his parents, his mom and dad. They didn't leave him every night with a babysitter.

"If they leave, I have nothing. I'll be miserable. I know they hate the fighting, though. Maybe it's better for them. For once in your life, Turner, push your own feelings aside and think about them. They are miserable together. Or, at least that's how it seams. I don't want them like this. I hate to see them like this. Maybe they would be happier separated. I could wish all I want. I could beg and plead and cry. They would stay together for me, but be miserable the rest of their lives. I can never do that to them. And knowing that I did that to them would be the worst feeling of all. Whatever happens, I just wish it will make them happy. I will take what I get, even if it's not what I want."

Timmy was wiping his face free of tears. He didn't remember the last time he cried this much. His whole face was wet and his nose was running. He felt exhausted. He wrote something on the back of the paper and cried himself to sleep.

Timmy's parents walked into his room. Timmy was still asleep. He had a piece of paper next to him. Timmy's mom read the whole paper, and then showed it to her husband.

"He's really upset about this, isn't he?" Mr. Turner said.

"I guess…" Mrs. Turner said. She looked at her husband. "Maybe we should go downstairs and talk about this, so we don't wake him up." Mr. Turner agreed and they went downstairs.

Cosmo and Wanda heard Timmy's parents walk in. They went to fairy form and quietly spoke.

"What were they talking about?" Cosmo asked. Wanda saw the piece of paper. She read it out loud in a whisper. There was silence for a moment.

"There's something on the back," Cosmo said. Wanda turned the paper over.

"Song lyrics," she said,

_Well, Mom found her a new place to live_  
><em> And Dad found him a new girlfriend<em>  
><em> Looks like every- body's moving on <em>  
><em> And it's, "Hey, look on the bright side kid, <em>  
><em> Now you've got two Christmases <em>  
><em> And it's every other weekend from now on" <em>  
><em> Yeah, but all I want is the way it was<em>  
><em> When love would always last forever <em>  
><em> And families stayed together <em>

_ Back to the day before two houses_  
><em> When they held my hands when I was little<em>  
><em> Before I got caught in the middle <em>  
><em> Somewhere in between two houses<em>

_ 'Cause these two houses sure don't feel like home _  
><em> Wide-eyed wonder grows up fast <em>  
><em> Trust is shot and nothing lasts <em>  
><em> And I'm thinking maybe it was all my fault <em>  
><em> And will I ever get back to<em>  
><em> The innocence that I once knew<em>  
><em> Before that Summer turned into Fall <em>  
><em> When I close my eyes, I go back in time <em>

_ I heard about a love that never leaves _  
><em> So I'm asking you to show me <em>  
><em> I'm talking to You down here on my knees<em>  
><em> Feels like You've always known me <em>

_ When love would always last for- ever _  
><em> And families stayed together <em>  
><em> Back to the day before two houses <em>  
><em> You were holding my hand when I was little <em>  
><em> You were there when I was in the middle <em>  
><em> Somewhere in between two houses <em>  
><em> These two houses<em>  
><em> These two houses<em>  
><em> But tonight my heart has finally found a home<em>

There was silence in the room. Wanda floated over and sat down beside Timmy. "We're making him miserable," she said. Cosmo stayed silent while he looked down to the floor. Timmy rubbed his face and his eyes opened. He saw Cosmo and Wanda and a knot grew in his stomach. He remembered the night before.

"We saw your note, Timmy," Wanda said. Cosmo nodded in agreement.

"You're…not leaving, are you?" Timmy asked. He heard his voice crack. Cosmo shut his eyes to keep them from overflowing with tears. Wanda's eyes became watery. Timmy started shaking and crying. Wanda held him and cried with him. Cosmo let the tears flow and joined in the group hug.

"I love you," Timmy said. He said it over and over again.

"I know," the godparents both took turns saying.

"Mom and Dad, and you two…" Timmy choked out.

Wanda wiped her tears. "They saw the note too, sweetie. I think they may have a talk with you later."

"I hate this," Timmy said.

"We never planned this," Cosmo said.

"Did I do this?" Timmy asked.

"No, never, you didn't cause this," Wanda said.

"Why were you trying to keep this from me?" Timmy asked.

"We weren't," both fairies said in unison.

"Yes you were! How long has this been going on that I didn't know about? I may be young, but I still understand a lot," Timmy said.

"And we never said you didn't. We have never tried to keep anything from you," Wanda said.

"How can you say that? This is the first time I ever say you cry," Timmy said. The fairies fell silent. He was right.

"So which on of you is leaving, and will I ever see them again?" Timmy asked.

"I was going to leave, but I can't. I have you, and the first love of my life here. I can deal with anything just as long as I keep that," Cosmo said. Wanda smiled.

"So, you're staying?" Timmy asked hopefully. Cosmo looked from Timmy to Wanda. He smiled and nodded. Timmy was crying again, but this time, tears of joy. Another group hug took place.

"I guess you have another matter at hand to take care of, Timmy," Wanda said.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "My real parents are together. They aren't the ones that gave birth to me, but they are the only ones that matter," Timmy said to himself. Or, so he thought he said. His godparents both smiled at him.

"I…just said that out loud, didn't I?" Timmy asked. The fairies nodded. Timmy smiled and sighed. "Well, might as well get this over with." He got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He could hear music. Cosmo and Wanda were following behind him. Timmy peeked around the corner and saw his parents dancing together. Then he saw his dad kiss his mom.

He turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Did you two have anything to do with this?" he asked, pointing to the kitchen. The fairies peeked around the corner and saw Mr. and Mrs. Turner. They turned back to Timmy smiling.

"Nope, not at all," Cosmo said.

Timmy smiled and shook his head. Then he muttered, "Strange home, but I'll take it."

**A/N: So, what do you think? This is my first Fairly Oddparents fanfiction ever! I have a plan for another one, but I wanted to write a one-shot at first and kind of see how I did. I have written fanfics for **_**High School Musical**_**, **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, **_**How to Train your Dragon**_**, **_**Twilight**_** (although none of them are published), and **_**Animaniacs**_**. So…tell me how I did by clicking that little blue thing right under this. No swearing, please. Oh, and if this is underlined or all one paragraph for some odd reason. Don't yell at me. I have had it happen before and it is not in my control. Normally, it doesn't happen until the second chapter or something, though. I'm sorry for rambling on but it's 2:21 AM right now and I want to keep writing but I know I have to go to bed… I know Cosmo is a little OOC, but I had to so it would fit in the story. And that was why I wrote this, so I could see what I needed to work on. I didn't add the parents conversation with Timmy because…let's face it, we care about Cosmo and Wanda more. Hey, you know it's the truth. Song: "Two Houses" by Matthew West.**


End file.
